Balor
Once known as Connacht, great hero of the Wind Age, Balor returned wearing the mantle of the Leveller to lead the armies of the Dark during the Great War. Chief among the Fallen Lords... -Balor Description, Glossary, Myth II Manual Description Balor is the final, and most powerful, incarnation of the Leveler that is seen in the current age of ''Myth: The Fallen Lords''. He is in command of the Fallen Lords, six sorcerers general of terrible power, who are trying to destroy the world with an army of undead, Trow giants and terrible beasts. He once was the Hero of the Wind Age, Connacht the Wolf, However after he killed Moagim the Faceless Terror, owing to the Cycle of Light and Dark, he was possessed by the spirit of the Leveler at the beginning of the next age. He is a powerful warrior who is also highly skilled in the use of magic. As Balor, and using Connacht's knowledge of the artifacts of power, he is in possession of many powerful magical items which increases the effectiveness of his Armies a great deal. First was his armor that was near impenetrable and bestowed great endurance in battle and second was his magical sword that called called forth lightning from the sky capable of annihilating scores of enemies at once. When Balor first appeared, he first laid siege to the Cath Bruig Empire and within years he had completely razed the empire into the great desert, the Barrier. however there was one shred of good news, as Balor never stole the Ibis Crown thanks to a cleverly devised plan by Ceiscoran, the last emperor. Balor was faced with eleven fake crowns while the true crown was hidden within the haunted mausoleum. Balor's response was to literally bury Muirthemne under a mountain of dirt and rock, all but wiping the legendary city from the map. Balor's armies then passed over the Cloudspine and attacked the western nations of The Province and the Free Cities of the North. By the seventeenth year of the war, only the city of Madrigal and the northern cities were left and they were tenaciously hanging on by a thread. It would be against the West, against a unit called the Legion, that Balor would suffer some setbacks. The first was the defeat and death of the Fallen Lord Shiver. Another was when the Legion retrieved the Total Codex right from the Watcher's grasp and another when his forces were pushed back towards the Cloudspine. When Alric, Leader of The Nine and all of the west, was captured by the Deceiver, Balor personally interrogated the Avatara, and it was here that Alric had learned by chance of Balor's one weakness. Balor had bound all of the Fallen Lords to himself, to ensure their loyalty and obedience to his will. The Fallen also draw their powers from Balor and so if Balor was killed, the Fallen Lords would be all but powerless. Alric was then later rescued by the Five Champions. Balor stayed at his fortress at Rhi'anon for most of the war and it would be at the fortress where he would be defeated. When Alric and a small force approached his fortress while the rest of the Legion distracted Balor's army in a suicidal feint, Alric did something that goaded Balor to come out and face him personally. Alric had raised a Myrkridian battle standard, retrieved from the Tain after Soulblighter unsuccessfully imprisoned them. Owing that Balor used to be the great hero Connacht, he still had great hatred against the Myrkridia and Alric was hoping that this would cause Balor to reveal himself. Balor indeed showed up at the head of his personal guard and demanded where the standard was found and what madness did Alric had to raise it. Alric called it "a lesson in humility." Balor then promptly destroyed the standard and moved back towards the fortress. Alric and his men fought their way through Balor's bodyguards until Balor decided to end this battle once and for all. He engaged Alric in combat and Alric drew his secret weapon: one of the five Eblis Stones. Balor was caught in a powerful paralysis spell, something even he could not break out off, and he was set upon by Alric's men. Balor's armor may have been magically enchanted but against such a fierce barrage of blows it would not hold forever and he was finally beheaded by a Berserk. As Balor's army, having wiped out the Legion, approached, Alric magically transported the survivors to the Great Devoid with Balor's head. Despite Soulblighter himself engaging the Legion's surviving soldiers, Balor's head was hurled into the Great Devoid and in an almighty cataclysm, he was finally destroyed and the rest of the Fallen Lords were left powerless as their armies collapsed. Powers Balor was the Leveler thus his powers were arguably the strongest in the Myth world. Balor's armor allowed him immunity to arrows, he also could rain down massive blue death bolts upon his enemies, shattering their bodies into blackened chunks of ash. Balor also could create undead with renowned proficiency, and he could summon creatures from different dimensions (the fetch). It is unknown if the Leveler possessed all powers from his previous incarnations--if this was the case then Balor could have used the powers that Mjarin did. Flavor Text "Second Era tradition tells of a hero rising in the East, who loosened the bloodless grip of the wicked things which had dominated his land for time beyond memory ... " ''"On the day Muirthemne was razed, the sun rose to reveal an army that seemed to stretch across the horizon, and at its center stood Balor with his standard silhouetted against the morning sun." ''-Unused Flavor TextCategory:Myth: The Fallen Lords Category:Characters Category:Dark Category:Fallen Lord